Illnesses and Drenchings
by Angel-Sue76
Summary: Virgil is ill whilst the others are having trouble staying dry. For Sam1.


_**Illnesses and Drenchings**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Thunderbirds.**_

_**Poor Virgil is ill whilst his brothers seem to be having trouble staying dry. This is my birthday present to Sam1. Happy birthday honey. Hope you enjoy, it's a little bit of a strange story but hey that's me. Love ya. Big thanks to Loops for reading and sorting my atrocious grammar love ya too.**_

* * *

Virgil stretched and instantly wished he was still asleep. He stood up and was instantly overcome with dizziness and nausea. Taking a few deep breaths, he sat back down on his bed. This was not good. He couldn't be ill. He had a mountain of stuff to do, and that was _without_ a rescue cropping up.

"I am not ill," he said, defiantly. Standing up, albeit slower this time, Virgil was relieved not to see the room spin. He decided to have a shower, maybe that would make him feel better?

As the hot water began soaking his aching limbs, Virgil sighed. He was going to be in for a day from hell once his brothers realized he wasn't well. Leaning against the shower for support, Virgil watched as the water streamed down his body. He was hoping it would make him feel better but so far, it was just draining what little energy he did have.

Feeling the dizziness return, Virgil stepped out of the shower and dried as quickly as he could. He pulled his shorts back on and then wandered back to his bed. As much as knew he needed to get up, his body wouldn't let him.

"Couple more hours will do it," he muttered and climbed back in. Just as his eyes closed, the siren blared, sending a stab of pain through his skull.

Standing back up again, Virgil stumbled across his room to the door. He took one last longing look at his bed and then made his way to the lounge.

Virgil staggered dizzily in the lounge and instantly collapsed on the sofa. Just the short walk here had made him feel even worse and he knew there was no way he was going on the rescue.

"Are you okay, son?" Jeff asked, walking over to him.

Virgil gave him a weak smile, "Would you even believe me if I said I was fine?"

Jeff smiled fondly at the artist, "I'm afraid not. Looks like you will be sitting this one out. Gordon, you can fly Two and John, you best go with him."

"FAB," they both replied.

"Just one scratch and you're dead," muttered Virgil.

Gordon grinned and was about to make a smart ass comment when he caught sight of the sheer exhaustion and pain in his brother's eyes. He walked over and squeezed his brother's shoulder. "I'll look after your baby," he said and Virgil gave him a relieved smile. "Come on space boy, let's get this show on the road," he continued, bouncing over to the access chute to Thunderbird Two. John just shook his head and followed.

Virgil felt another hand grip his shoulder and turned to see Scott beside him. He gave him a weak smile and could see that Scott was reluctant to leave him. "I'm fine, help those people," he said quietly.

Scott smiled at him, then ruffled his hair. "You take care of yourself."

"You too," muttered Virgil, closing his eyes once more.

The others were gone by the time Virgil was able to open his eyes again. It was just him and his father now, who at some point had ended up next to him. His father's hand came up to his forehead and he sighed as the cool hand rested there.

"You're burning up, son," he said, concerned by how pale his middle son looked.

"Tell me something I don't know," replied Virgil, well aware of that fact but wishing very much he wasn't. He closed his eyes once more, unable to keep them open for too long. The lounge was just way too bright.

He soon sensed another presence before him but couldn't open his eyes to look. As a hand brushed across his forehead, he knew who it was and a weak smile crossed his face. "I'm okay, Grandma." He said, opening his eyes.

"Of course you are, sweetie," she said, brushing his hair from his face. "But keep an old lady happy and swallow this?"

Virgil nodded and took the medication offered to him. His grandmother then smiled and kissed his cheek. She placed a glass of water on the table and left the two men to it. She knew how much her middle grandson hated being fussed around and with Jeff there, he would be okay.

Jeff stayed sat beside his son, unwilling to move away. He knew that Virgil just had a case of the flu and would be fine, but as his father he still worried. Jeff smiled fondly as his son's eyes closed once more and his head lolled to the side. With just the barest inch of movement, Virgil's head now rested on his father's shoulder. Jeff smiled again as his son shifted in his sleep and then settled once more.

* * *

Gordon squirmed in the pilot seat of Thunderbird Two as his soaked uniform stuck to his skin in all the wrong places.

"You could have changed, you know," replied John who sat behind him, in a dry uniform.

"Yeah, but didn't have time for that. Plus my spare uniform is in Four which we don't have with us and there is no way I'm putting Virgil's on," replied Gordon.

John had to chuckle at his brother's words but was still grateful his own spare uniform was on board. A beep drew his attention back to the console as his older brother appeared.

"You chose not to change as well then?" said Gordon, noticing that Scott was just as wet as him.

Scott pulled at his wet top slightly but it stayed stuck to his chest. "I want to get back and check on Virgil," he admitted honestly.

Gordon turned to John and grinned at him, "Uh oh, Smother Scott is in the house."

John grinned at his younger brother but couldn't deny that he was right. Scott was going to be an absolute nightmare until Virgil was better.

"What was that Gordon?" asked Scott, drawing their attention back to him.

"Just checking John was strapped in," replied Gordon, spinning back round.

Scott didn't buy that for a second but his worry for Virgil was too strong and he ignored it. Revenge could happen later. Right now, all he wanted was to be sure his younger brother just had the flu and nothing else. As soon as he had reassured himself of that, he was jumping in a hot shower. "Take it easy in Virgil's baby and make sure you clean that seat when you're done. He'll kill you otherwise and I'll help."

"Yes sir," replied Gordon, saluting. Scott just rolled his eyes and signed off.

"Poor Virgil," said John, sympathetically.

"I almost feel sorry for him," replied Gordon, cheekily. He then stretched and grimaced as his uniform clung to him. Maybe getting changed would have been a good idea. Not that he was admitting that to John of course.

John however was perfectly well aware what was going through the mind of his younger brother and couldn't help but grin. His mind wandered back to Virgil and he wondered how the artist was feeling.

* * *

Gordon and Scott were both made to get dried and changed before they could go anywhere near their brother. John however was able to go straight in and couldn't help but give them both a cheeky grin as they walked off.

John stepped softly into the lounge in case Virgil was asleep but found only his father in there. "Hi Dad, Virgil resting in his room?" he asked, approaching his father's desk.

Jeff smiled and was not surprised to see John here first, he was well aware that neither Gordon nor Scott had changed before leaving the danger zone. "Yes, he wasn't being able to sleep much here and I think that's what he mostly needs."

"Yeah, he has been looking really tired lately. I'm just gonna take a quick check on him whilst the others are showering," replied John, walking back to the door. Jeff just nodded, understanding John's need to be sure his brother was okay.

Being the quietest of the brothers meant that John had perfected the art of entering their rooms without a sound so he easily slipped into Virgil's without disturbing the young musician.

Virgil was fast asleep but it was clear his dreams were disturbing him. There was also a sheen of moisture on his forehead, indicating his fever was still there. John moved closer and gently brushed some of the hair from his brother's face in what he hoped would also calm his brother. Virgil sighed and his face began to relax again. John stayed a few more minutes, wanting to be sure his brother was more peaceful and then stood up just as Scott stopped beside him.

"Is he okay?" whispered Scott, gazing down at his younger brother.

John nodded and then gestured out the door. Scott nodded and followed him back out. Closing the door softly, they moved away towards the lounge. "He's still running a fever but at least he's sleeping," said John finally.

"Has he had anything to bring it down?" asked Scott, looking back towards the door.

"I'm not sure but given that Grandma is here, I would think so."

"Yes he has, sweeties. Did the rescue go okay?" asked the woman in question, appearing before them.

"Yes it did, Grandma," replied Scott, smiling at her.

"Good then have your debrief and come to the kitchen for some lunch," she replied, walking off.

Gordon then appeared beside them. "Sleeping beauty alright?" he asked.

"He'll live," replied John. "Feel better now?" he added.

"Yeah, hate flying home wet," grumbled Gordon.

"You could have changed," said Scott.

"What into Virgil's spare uniform? I don't think so and Johnny-boy had already bagged the other one, so didn't have much choice."

"Which for your information was my uniform anyway," retorted John.

Gordon suddenly gave an evil grin. "Well seen as you are the only one who flew home dry, it's only fair you learn how it feels," he said, glancing over at Scott, who nodded in agreement.

John then found himself being pulled outside and towards the pool. Instinct told him what was about to happen and he tried to twist out of their grip but to no avail. At the edge, John felt their grips loosen and he turned slightly. As their hands moved to shove him in, he spun round and grabbed hold of Scott shirt, sending them both into the water. Gordon stepped back and then collapsed into fits of laughter as his two brothers resurfaced.

"I've just had a shower John," moaned Scott.

"Just making sure you washed properly," replied John, grinning at his older brother.

"I think I'm old enough to know how to wash myself properly by now," muttered Scott, climbing out of the pool.

"Are you sure?" mocked Gordon. "Did you wash behind your ears?"

Scott's glare was firmly focused on Gordon now, who just laughed and made off in the direction of the lounge.

* * *

A few hours later and Scott was sat beside Virgil watching the younger man sleep. His brother's fever was easing now but he still felt worried about him. Normally, Virgil would be trying to get up and do things but today all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Scott, if you don't quit staring at me, I'm going to get Gordon to chuck you in the pool again," muttered Virgil, opening his eyes.

"How did you know he's already done it once?" asked Scott, relieved to see some colour appearing on his brother's pale face.

"Gordon told me earlier whilst you were showering again."

"He tries it again and I'll drain it," muttered Scott.

Virgil just smiled and shook his head slightly. He was relieved that the room no longer spinned when he moved and that the sledgehammer in his head was gone. He still couldn't say he felt a hundred percent but he was getting there. Maybe now would be the time to think about getting on with the jobs he had to do.

"Don't even think about it," said Scott, knowing exactly what Virgil was planning.

"I feel much better now and have stuff to do," replied Virgil.

"I don't care, you're not well enough for that and will only make yourself worse again," replied Scott, moving to sit on the bed so Virgil couldn't escape.

"I'll be fine, just got a couple of little adjustments to make to Two and then I'll come back and rest," pleaded Virgil.

Scott rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "No, you won't. You'll be there all day, end up collapsing and I'll have to pick your sorry ass up and take you to bed. Just lay there and rest. One day has gotta be better than a week."

"Fine," muttered Virgil, planning to escape as soon as Scott left the room.

"You wish, little bro. I'll stay here all day if I have to," said Scott, grinning.

"Can I go to the bathroom or do you want to watch me in case I leap out of the window?" questioned Virgil sarcastically.

"Can you make it there on your own?"

"Yes."

Virgil stood up, stalked to the bathroom and disappeared. Scott sat back down on his chair, waiting in case Virgil decided to make a run for the door when he came out. The door soon opened and a much paler Virgil, staggered out. Scott was instantly on his feet and by his side. He guided Virgil back to the bed. As soon as his brother was settled, he sat down again.

"Still wanna leave?" he asked, placing a cold flannel across his brother's hot forehead.

"Shut up, Scott," was the only reply he got as his brother, closed his eyes. Scott just smiled fondly down at him.

* * *

Scott and John sat beside the pool relaxing and glad that the day was finally over. Virgil was sleeping peacefully, all signs of his fever gone. Scott was beginning to wonder if maybe his music loving brother had been doing too much and it was exhaustion that hit him today. As well as taking part in all the rescues, he had also been busy doing a full upgrade to the computer systems on Two and helping Brains after Alan injured himself last week on a rescue. Maybe it was Virgil's body telling him he was doing too much. Scott had to admit that his own was beginning to protest as well and he suddenly sneezed.

"Did you just sneeze, Scott?" asked John who had been dozing and suddenly disturbed by the noise.

"Uh yeah, I did," replied Scott, a little surprised himself.

John suddenly grinned and then wrapped his arm around his older brother. "It was nice knowing you," he said.

"Huh?" questioned Scott, beginning to wonder if John had gone mad being stuck up on Five so much.

"Scott, you've been soaking wet and flown home without changing and just sneezed. Odds are you have a cold which although not life threatening is going to give Virgil a great incentive to get better," he explained and couldn't help but laugh as realization of what Scott was about to go through dawned on the pilot's face.

Scott then shook his head. "Nah, just a bit of dust or sand up my nose."

"Sure it was. Good luck bro, you're gonna need it," replied John, standing up.

"So are you," replied Scott with an evil grin and before John could react, he found himself soaring into the pool once more.

John resurfaced and looked at his older brother, "Doesn't change anything you know."

"Probably not but I feel better now and Gordon was right, you need to spend more time in the water."

John just shook his head and climbed out of the pool. Time for another shower, hopefully the last for one day.

* * *

Happy Birthday honey, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
